


The Cost of Immortality

by mogwai_do



Category: Highlander: The Series, Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogwai_do/pseuds/mogwai_do





	The Cost of Immortality

The servants had called him first, not the police; he wasn't surprised - it wasn't in them to act on their own initiative, that was the nature of servants after all. It was an ungodly hour to be up, but that was the price one sometimes paid for having friends. The dust and mould of the bare schoolroom seemed curious surroundings for such a splendid painting, yet the tale told itself to anyone who had seen as much as he had. He looked down at the decayed corpse of his friend and the knife embedded in his heart.

Behind him he heard the housekeeper shuffle uncertainly, “Lord Henry?

Methos straightened and shook his head sadly; Dorian, you fool.

FIN


End file.
